Lindy and Garrett
Lindy and Garrett, or Larrett, is the friendship/romantic pairing between Lindy Watson and Garrett. They are both best friends with Logan Watson, Delia Delfano, and Jasmine. Other Names Lirrett (Li/ndy and Ga/'rrett') Gindy (G'/arrett and L/'indy) Lindett ('''Lind/y and Garr/'ett')' '''Gary' (Gar/rett and Lind'y') Gady (Ga/rrett and Lin/'dy') Moments 'The Pilot ' *Garrett and Lindy both were on the party *Garrett helped Lindy (and Logan) with the mess at the party *Garrett looked right at Lindy when talking about the quilt *Lindy frowned when Logan said he'd get Garrett *Garrett and Lindy (and Delia and Jasmine) pretended to be Mrs. Klasby *They both were together at the basement at the end scene (with the group). 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station ' *Garrett helped Lindy with the mess at the birthday party *They both were a lot at Fireman Freddy's together when they were young 'The New Guy ' *They both wanted Tom in the group and then wanted to get rid of him *They both went bungee jumping *They were together (with Delia, Logan and Jasmine) at Rumble Juice *Lindy and Garrett both thought Tom was boring *They jumped right after each other 'Dear High School Self ' *Garrett also wanted to find out, what's in Lindy's letter. *He was upset, as he saw that Lindy wished better friends. *Garrett said "We love you Lindy" *Garrett helped find Lindy's letter *Garrett put together Lindy's letter *Garrett tried to explain to her her over excitement (along with the group) *Garrett smiled when Lindy came in excited 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' *They both were in the Team for Jasmine's and Logan's spray idea *Garrett meant at first, that he loves the vegetables idea of Lindy. *Garrett wanted Lindy in the group *They were standingnext to each other in the barracuda boredroom *They both vomited on Logan 'Lindy- Licious ' *They were at the movies (along with Jasmine, Delia and Cole) together *They both did, like they had a job at the cinema *They both made a mess *Garrett and Lindy both had a project/idea (Lindy's Smoothie, Garrett amd the Popcorn) *Garrett helped with Lindy's date *Garrett smiled when Lindy ran in excited *Garrett pretended Lindy worked at the cinema *Garrett lied for Lindy *Garrett helped Lindy with her smoothie *Garrett put the hose down his pants for Lindy *They both had smoothie spilled all over them *They both got in trouble by Max *Both had popcorn spilled all over them *Lindy threw popcorn at Garrett *Lindy smiled really widely at Garrett when he stopped the machine *When the drama lid came in and yelled I want my pants back! And Garret sad No you don't Lindy nodded. *Lindy and Garrett both were working behimd the counter *Lindy smiled at Garrett after she finshed explaining her smoothie *As Lindy was saying she grew her fruit under her bed, she smiled at Garrett *As Lindy tried to explain to Jasmine, that it might give a 'High Heels' effect, Garrett agreed and said 'Believe me, there is' Trivia 'Similarities' *They're both friends with Logan, Delia and Jasmine *They both go to DITKA High School *They both have 'worked' in the cinema 'Differences' *Lindy has blonde hair and Garrett is brunette *Lindy has brown eyes and Garrett blue *Lindy is female and Logan is male 'Facts' *They know each other since a really long time *They both helped each other out with their ideas/projects (Garrett's Popcorn conspiracy, Lindy's Smoothie.) 'Trademarks' *'Color: 'White: They both wore it in Lindylicious. They also wear it around each other a lot, sometimes even at the same time. *'Number:' 12: Lindy has 5 letters in her name as Garrett has 7 in his and 7+5=12 *'Object: 'To Be Added In *'Episode: 'Lindylicious: They interacted the most in this episode. Garrett was there for Lindy on her date and they both helped each other wit their ideas/projects. Garrett helped Lindy cover up her lie and they both woked at the cinema Memorable Quotes Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Character Relationship